Given the daunting scope of the challenge of drug resistance, a strong team science approach will be needed to bring a full array of translational research approaches to bear in order to deliver transformative breakthroughs that will impact patient care. In addition to managing fiscal and budgetary oversight, we will coordinate a regular process of collaborative meetings, to be coordinated by the PIs and Project Manager to ensure real-time collaborative data sharing and collective input on data interpretation and experimental design. We will establish shared resource ?cores? to provide investigators in this DRSC ready access to several key capabilities that will be crucial for the success of our research project portfolio. These shared resources will include (1) Patient-derived Organoid Generation, (2) Liquid Biopsy, (3) Genomics and (4) tissue acquisition, and allocation of resources will be overseen by the PIs and the Project Manager. The Administrative Core will also interface with key components of the collaborative leadership structure of the DRSCincluding: 1.) Project co-Leaders--Dr. Benes (Project 1), Dr. Heist (Project 2), Dr. Hacohen (Project 3) 2.) Disease Center Leadership?Dr. Shaw (lung), Dr. Flaherty (melanoma), Dr. Corcoran (GI) 3.) Shared Resource Core Leadership?Drs. Benes/Yilmaz (Patient-derived models), Drs. Hacohen/Getz (Genomics), Dr. Juric (Tissue acquisition), Liquid Biopsy (Drs. Adalsteinsson, Corcoran) 4.) DRSC Advisory Board?Drs. Haber, Chabner, Ryan, Hahn, Golub A major goal of the Administrative Core will be to foster collaboration within project teams, between project teams, and with other DRSC sites and the NCI.